How To Deal
by Lozenge89
Summary: Nathan leaves the marriage when he is gets a place in the LA Lakers coming home for his mothers wedding he has to confront his past to move forward in his future. NALEY AU Completed 06/26/08
1. Chapter 1

****

HOW TO DEAL

Summary story from the song by Frankie J 'how to deal' Nathan and Haley are happily married but Nathan has a choice stay with Haley or become a professional basketball player when he choose to leave Haley is devastated but can he forget his first love.

Chapter 1

Nathan walks into his apartment to the smell of freshly made spaghetti he loved his wife cooking one of the many things he loves about her. He walks into the kitchen where she was standing over the counter with a calculate in hand working out how to pay the bills and then have things left over for clothes or food anything really who knew marriage could be so hard. Nathan walked over to her and kisses her on the cheek. She turned round with a smile but Nathan so right through it he knew she was worried about the money situation and it hurt that he couldn't just go down to the shops and buy her anything she wanted.

"How was your day?" she says

"Dan was being an a ss"

"Sorry sweetie what can I do to make it up to you"

"Well some of that spaghetti would go down a treat"

"Coming up"

"And then you can start making be fell better" I say smirking at her

She comes over and kisses me "better"

"Getting there"

"well hurry up your dinner and I'll make you feel a whole lot better" she says blushing I love it when she blushes she is the only women who I want to spend the rest of my life with I would do anything so she could live like a queen like she deserves to be treated, as you guess my dinner didn't touch the sides before and pick her up that's another thing she was a light as a feather but I know she would never fly away from me I remember her laughing god that laugh what I wouldn't do for that laugh or that smile it melted my heart that why when I left I couldn't she her or say goodbye knowing I destroyed that smile she those eyes cry it broke my heart knowing I couldn't be there to hold her telling her it will be ok or seeing her smile when she became valedictorian. I know what I did was wrong and one day she might forgive me but the reason I left was good you see it was my dream to become a professional basketball player since I could hold a ball, and then she came into my life don't get me wrong she was the best thing that every happen to me but we were young and we couldn't afford to pay the gas let alone food. So when that letter came form the Lakers with all the bills I didn't even bother to read it I knew I couldn't leave Haley, I promise myself the day I married Haley what ever she wanted she would get but that wasn't the case I couldn't get her those shoes she wanted for Luke's birthday and when she sat at the end of the bed crying because her outfit didn't match I got the letter out of the dresser and read it the money was great it would pay for anything that Haley wanted her dream of going to Princeton could come true but it would mean leaving her in my heart I knew I couldn't do it but my head was telling me it was for the best if I left I couldn't say goodbye not to those eyes her smile her nose her hair she was my everything if it meant I get to give her, her dream than it was a scarifies I have to make that why I left in the middle of the night I had packed by bag that morning I sat watching her for a hour trying to get every inch of her in my mind it took all my strength to write her the note saying _'I am sorry' _when I reach the bus station I let two buses go before I got on it all I wanted to do was run home telling her I wasn't leaving that what ever happens I will always stay by her side through thick and thin. The next day I Must have had 50 messages from tree hill telling me to came home, but the message that I have never deleted was form Haley the last message I have ever got from her saying

__

" hi Nate I just wanted to tell you I love you and I know you need to do this that doesn't mean I am not hurting because I am but this is what you want and you have my blessing just please never forget me and that I love you forever and always have a great life love you Hales"

When I look back at that I know that everything I am going through will be ok along as she gets what she wants it doesn't matter if am hurting. My life's worthwhile if she is happy.

****

AN: ok so tell me what you think and please review at least give me ten reviews or I am not going onto the next chapter which is Haley's POV so please review thank you ILUVOTH


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so a lot of people are reading my story I think it was 122 the last time I check for 3 days but no one is reviewing ok so I was thinking do you readers like it or not do you want me to continue or not I need to know what you like about it I'm not wasting my time writing when I get no recollection for it (lol) I just need to know if you like it so please, please review

****

ILUVOTH


	3. Chapter 3

****

AN: Thank you to everyone's review I know I sound like a old hag (lol) but I am really not I just like to hear what people think about my stories.

Chapter 2

Some where in my mind I knew that day would come my fairy tale life would come to an end I always heard people snickered he can't be with her she beneath him but it didn't matter because I knew he didn't love me any less or so I thought. Have you ever had a nightmare and then realise it was not it was happening and whether you like it or not you had to live through it. I remember the day or night whatever he proposed, to other people it might not have been special but to me I will never forget. When we told our parents, I thought my dad might go off the roof but he knew I loved Nathan and he supported us even when there were 3000 mile away I knew there would come back in an instant. What surprises me was Deb and how she reacted, I knew Dan would but Deb she was always supportive of mine and Nathan relationship. When I needed her, she was there my life savour everyone who are with me today are my life savours. I would not be here without them no would I want to be here. The day he left _woo,_ I do not think I have ever cried so much ever. I woke up the next morning without Nathan. I didn't think much of it because he had work but the I saw the letter who knew three little words could rip your heart out and play tennis with it not me. I always told people how I feel whether they like it or not it's the way I am but when Nathan left I bottled it all inside no one can reach me well not no one Nathan probably could, but who knows how I would react when he comes back **if** he comes back. The first person I rung up was Peyton she could tell I was crying she came round straight away with Lucas in toe. Lucas was mad I have never seen him so mad Peyton kept saying thing like _it's going to be ok. _I knew it would not, Nathan was not here how can you love someone who brings you so much pain. One of life great mysteries. I think about him everyday where he is, is he ok, is he happy, is he thinking about me probably not I knew he had to do this other wise he would grow to hate me so I let him go no one knows I sent that message to I nether got one back who knows if he got it. However, as my mum used to say it better to love and lost then not to of loved at all. I will never regret Nathan and my feelings towards him even though it hard not to. There say time heals the pain, pain never leaves it gets buried until you are numb maybe me and Nathan aren't meant to be but I get to say I loved him and I am happy or so I thought Nathan never was the type to shy away so every magazine he is in I get and every TV show he is in I watch it every match I tape it. I know I am like a stalker I'm not I promise it just fells like I am apart of his life somehow without him knowing but it doesn't stop the tears it makes them worse knowing he is never going to come home and tell me about his day and how he played knowing he is going to fall in love with someone else someone worthy of him I mean you can't have journalist married to NBA star it was bad enough in high school people whispering about me then the whole country would know. I moved back to tree hill and with the help from Deb, I purchase a house nothing special just basic I help out at the café to repay her and Peyton, Lucas and me all earn THUD Peyton doing art Lucas editing and me the journalist. Lucas and Peyton are dating there are my best friends when I need them there drop whatever there is doing and come to help me. Deb is dating Larry Peyton's dad since Dan moved away everyone has been happier even me Karen is dating Keith, as we all knew there should be. However, who would know that both Karen and Deb would be engaged at the same time and then hold a joint wedding but that means he will be coming back, back to tree hill back to Lucas, Peyton, Deb, Larry, Keith, Karen and **ME **

I hope he doesn't ruin what I have put together, **MY LIFE**

****

ILUVOTH

Tell me what you think I love reviews, reviews make me happy please make me happy and may I say again thank you to every person who has reviewed my story or any others of my stories Forgotten love and You can run but you can't hide I was think of finishing it tell me if you think I should. Till next time love you all


	4. Chapter 4

****

An : before I start I have to mention that I went to see Gavin DeGraw last night so for all his fans he is awesome live, if you haven't seen him live you really should and then I met oh my god he was so nice he signed for everyone. I was in total shock but any way that my rant on Gavin DeGraw over now on to the story.

Chapter 3

Haley walked into Karen's and Deb's café (name change) with everyone sitting in the normal booth but the strange things was when she walked in everyone stop talking and stared at her. It felt just after the time Nathan left and it was her first trip out Lucas, Peyton, Deb and Karen kept coming round to see if she would go for a walk, you see when Nathan left Haley stay in the apartment for days she wouldn't eat just sit on they bed and cuddle one of his shirts and cry. One day she was so sick of the consent nagging she just told them she would if it would stop them from talking to her. She walked around in a daze for hours until her footsteps took her to the café she walked through the door and everyone just stop and look she wasn't a very confident person so with everyone staring.

**PRESENT DAY**

Deb walked up to Haley first and told her she bring some coffee, Haley sat at the table and watched everyone watch her she knew something was up and it wasn't good, Deb came over and place the coffee in front of her with one slice of chocolate pie now she knew something was up. Haley watch them all Peyton Karen Keith Lucas Larry and Deb all of a sudden grew smiles on there faces, she waited until she couldn't take it anymore

"what" (h)

"nothing" unison

"there is something up and it's not good I never get pie and you never look at me like that"

"well you know how you're my maid of honour" Karen said to Haley

"and Peyton's is mine"

"yes why is there something wrong with the weddings"

"well"

"I have no room left at my house and neither does Karen"

"ok"

"and Lucas and Peyton house is to small"

"and your house has what 3 spare bedrooms"

"yea"

"and if you say no then the wedding will have to be called off" everyone look at Deb

"okay get to the point"

"well Nathan is coming back well actually he doesn't know I'm getting married yet his stupid butler won't put him on so I am going down there to tell him anywhere he will have no where to stay and I am not letting him get a hotel well I was wondering -"

"no"

"what you haven't heard what I am going to say"

"and I think it will be for the better if you don't"

"why"

"because I cant let him stay with me I mean I haven't seen or heard from him in what the past eight years and then you are asking me to let him stay with me after everything I have been through with him I can't" she looks at everyone "I won't" Haley storms out of the café before anyone sees her cry then he has won.

In LA

"sir there is a women at the door for you saying she is your mother and that if you don't get down there now you will be in serious pain and she doesn't care you think you are you are still the her little boy" Nathan butler says to a very aggravated Nathan he was finally able to get some peace and quiet and this time he wasn't thinking about Haley

"ok tell the women I will be down in a minute" he knew it couldn't be his real mom she was in tree hill he hasn't talked to her since he left he hasn't talked to anyone.

Nathan walked slowly down his stairs he couldn't she this women anywhere he walked into his front room and there was a petite blonde women with his back to him he thought he was going to faint.

"nice to see you haven't forgot about us" Deb said while turning around

"mom"

"so you do know who I am"

"sorry" Nathan couldn't take it any longer his mom was in front of him he hasn't seen her in eight years this was to much night when he needed her while crying about Haley, so now he broke down

"oh my baby boy come here" Nathan sat down next to his mom and just laid his head upon her chest when he calmed down she told him her news

"I'm getting married soon" Nathan look up at his mom with hurt in his eyes he knew his mom was better off without his dad but he still wanted them together, but if this hat makes her happy he was happy for her.

"to whom"

"Larry Sawyer"

"Peyton's dad"

"the one and only" Nathan look at her to her he still will be the little five year old who would hug her goodnight and tell her he would always love her and when he heard her argue with Dan he would say to her _"one day mom when I am a big star I will come back for you and get you out of this place away form dad so you can be happy" _it would melt her heart just like his eyes would when he cried she knew he was hurting just as much as Haley, and it hurt her to know he has gone through it alone unlike Haley who had family and friends with her every step of the way. Nathan look up at her she knew he wanted to know but he couldn't ask

"she a journalist now, her, Peyton and Lucas own THUD she graduated top of her class at tree hill and then went to Princeton and again she graduated at the top of her class. I have a picture of her Luke and Peyton at the café right after graduation". She took out the picture of Peyton laughing at Haley putting cake in Lucas's face. Nathan eyes widened at Haley's beauty never before as he wanted so much just to be there at that moment and kiss her to taste her to touch her to speak to her and never in his life has he felt so much regret of not being there to do those things.

"is she happy"

"well that depends"

"on what"

"on what everything because yes she is happy but then again I can't help wonder if she could be happier" she look at him "with you"

"mom" but before he could say anything the butler walked in.

"sir miss Caroline is her about your _date_ last night"

"mom it's not what you think"

"a date, here I was thinking your still in love with Haley and you went on a date last night with a -"

"I am"

"well who is she"

"his girlfriend" Caroline look like the opposite of Haley blonde skinny snob and a GPA of about 2.0

"Caroline could you wait outside"

"sure but who is this, she a bit old don't you think"

"I'm his mother" never before has Deb wanted to smack a girl

"great but Nat don't you think it a bit soon to meet the parents"

"Caroline outside please"

"no Caroline don't" Nathan looked at his mom " I'm leaving Nathan I want you there at my wedding please I want you to give me away I'm not getting married if you don't so will you comeback to tree hill"

"mom-"

"sure we will" Deb and Nathan both look at her "I mean I met on parent why not meet the other and your friends and family you never mention anything from your childhood Nat"

"that because we went out once"

"well I better get shopping toddle pip" Caroline completely ignoring Nathan.

"Nathan"

"I know mom"

"are coming"

"well Lucas is not giving you away"

"no he will b giving Karen away" Nathan was confused

"her and Keith and Larry and I are getting married at the same time a joint wedding"

"ooh"

"ok well I better get going so I will see you on Saturday I need your tux measuring"

"see you on Saturday"

"oh by the way not bother booking into a hotel I already have sorted you out with somewhere to stay"

"bye mom"

"I love you sweetie"

"I love you too"

"I have miss you so much" Deb kissed him on the cheek and left

How am I going to be able to cope with this what about if she got a boyfriend I can't see that.

****

Thank you to all reviews please, please keep reviewing, can anyone please give me names for the butler I hate using butler.

****

ILUVOTH


	5. Chapter 5

****

So this is the next chapter so please reviewed thank you to all who have reviewed I am love reading them.

****

Chapter 4

I woke up with Haley next to me it was her, god how I have missed her , it was all a dream I never left her I look round at my bedroom it was just the same our clothes on the floor from last night I will have to put them in the laundry basket before Haley wakes up or she will kill me, I don't care as long as she is near me I can't take it any longer she has to wake up, I lean down to kissed her, her taste was as I remembered. There was a knock at the door god leave us alone don't there know I haven't seen her in 8 years. Knock, knock, Haley shifted under my weight, she turns over and smiles at me I smile back and then we kiss. We pull apart

"Aren't you going to get that?"

"No I prefer to stay here with you"

"But Nathan I won't being any fun until you get rid of whoever that is"

"Well then get it yourself" I chuckled

"But Nathan you said you loved me in bed"

"No I said I loved it when you're in bed with me"

"your no fun" she starts to get up I pull her back down no way was I letting her out of my sight, whoever it was will have to wait "Nathan"

"Ssh they will here you" she was about to say something so I shut her up with a kiss well it not like I didn't want to kiss her. After a couple more knocks the person leave it probably wasn't that important any where.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Nathan what are you talking about we have a wedding to go to"

"Who's" she looks at me like I'm crazy

"Yours silly"

"Mine"

"But we are already married"

"Nathan you're not getting married to me, your getting married to Caroline"

"Caroline"

"Then what are we doing"

"I don't know I thought we were friends with benefits"

"But I want to be more"

"Are you ok"

"You're in love with Caroline"

"No I'm in love with you"

"Nathan we have been over this we can't be together"

"Why" I just got her back why can't we be together

"Because we are not in love, we just have sex"

"Haley I don't want sex with you I want you to be my wife"

"Tough you chose basketball and not me"

"It was a mistake"

"Yeah you were a mistake I am happy now"

"Please Haley be with me" I was pleading I never plead

"Sorry hotshot should of thought about that"

"So what do we do now?"

"You get the hell out of my apartment"

"I do love you Haley"

"Well love isn't enough"

"Sorry"

"Sorry you're saying sorry"

"Haley" I had tears coming form my eyes

"I wasted high school on you thank god you left or we would be still married"

"But why are you with me now"

"Because you're great in bed"

"That's it"

"Nothing more and nothing less, in fact you mean nothing to me"

And with that she left I had her and she left she just left me how could she I thought she loved me what am I going to do now. Knock, knock, and knock

"Go away"

"Sir the taxi here"

"Thanks" I look around the room and it felt like nothing when I was in my apartment now this was **the place I've come to fear most**

Ok so weird huh if you didn't understand it was a dream it was just a filler chapter so tell me what you think

ILUVOTH


	6. Chapter 6

****

Ok so I'm giving you two chapters in one day lucky you Lol

I woke up and there he was staring down at me I miss him so much I just cry he looks at me all crazy, he just hugs me and kisses me I can't stop myself I have to taste him being away for so long it hurt. I pull away reluctantly I need to breath

"What wrong with you first crying and now you kiss me like I been away"

"It's just so good to see you"

"Ok have you taken your crazy pills again I thought I hid them good this time" I smacked him "ow"

"I love you"

"Hales are you feeling ok2

"Never been better" I said kissing him

Later that day me and Nathan were hanging out at the apartment watching TV, it was marathon of basketball games of the LA Lakers

"I can't wait till I play for them"

"What" he wasn't going to leave me again please no

"Yea me running round the court you cheering me on now that would be the life" I felt my head stop spinning

"I like the sound of that"

"You know what I like the sound of better" he says smirking I know what he going to say

"What"

"You. Me. And a bed"

"But Nathan I'm not tired"

"You soon will be" I laugh at he gets up of couch and he held out his hand to me I look him up and down and jump off the couch and kiss him

"A little feisty aren't we"

"Yea you got a problem"

"No by all means carry on" and we kiss again

We are laying in bed just in silence; I love it being with Nathan him holding me thinking about life

"so in 5 years time what are you going to me doing" I shrugged I didn't know maybe if me and Nathan stay together I won't be working at THUD

"I don't know, and where did that come from"

"I was just thinking about our future, our kids, our life"

"I never heard you talking about this before"

"Well I think about it all the time"

"Really"

"More recently actually"

"Why"

"I got a letter from the Lakers"

"Really"

"Yea they want me to play for them and I accepted"

"What about us"

"Haley you really didn't think I would be married to you when I go into the NBA"

"Nathan why are you saying these things"

"because it better to get out in the open it was great while it lasted and my dad it was real fun to see his face when we told him but basketball is more important so I'm leaving" there was a knock at the door Nathan moved towards it I followed him and there was a women blonde skinny and probably not smart at all, she was all over him and they kissed right in front of me, how could he do this to me I thought he loved me

"Haley this is Caroline"

"Caroline"

"My girlfriend, we will be leaving for LA now have a nice life don't cry to much" with that they both left laughing it was worst them before I wanted to kill myself

"No stay"

"Haley are you ok" it was Lucas

"Yeah sure"

"If you want me to stay I will do I tell Peyton to come round"

"No leave it ok"

"Ok call if you need anything"

"Yea sure, I have to get everything ready for Nathan arrival tomorrow, how did I let you rope me into this"

"Because you love me" he left before I could hit him I looked around my house it was

****

The place I've come to fear the most.

ILUVOTH


	7. Chapter 7

****

Ok so people didn't understand the last two chapters so it was a dream about each individuals worst nightmare so Nathan's fear was Haley didn't love him and Haley's was that Nathan didn't love her ok so is that sorted

Haley walked down the long roads of tree hill wondering how she would cope with Nathan not only in tree hill but in her house what if he brings a girlfriend she didn't want to look like she hadn't moved on that why when a musician she was interviewing ask her on a date she accepted she knew it was wrong and it would hurt her but she wanted him to think she was over him she was over him, Haley walked into the café and started her shift it was funny how she never really stop working at the café during college she would come home and for extra money Deb and Karen would let her work any hours she wanted it help get over Nathan. Haley work for a couple of hours when Peyton walked in taking a seat at her usual booth. Deb walked over to Peyton there both watching Haley serve customer there food

"So tell me again why she is still working here"

"Because she thinks I paid for her house, her college tuition fee, and a third of thud so basically she wants to pay me back"

"Do you really believe she thinks you paid for everything?"

"I think she's in denial about it and I'm the closes thing to him to say thank you without actually admitting it's him who paid for t all"

"Don't you ever wonder what it would be like now if he hadn't of left?"

"There both would be a lot happier"

"Yea"

"I can't believe I was so stupid to say there were to young to be married, there both miserable Peyton you should of seen him when I went up there he was so lost so vulnerable, it felt like he was still a kid coming in when he scrapes his knee"

"I don't know how she is going to cope when he arrives"

"I don't know how he is either"

"Just keep him away from me and Lucas and he will be fine"

"Peyton he knows what he did was wrong can't you just forgive him"

"After what he did to Haley" Deb look at her "fine but just for your wedding"

"Oh my wedding, I'm so excited I never felt this when I was marring Dan it fells so weird"

"Just relax Deb you and my dad are perfect for each other"

"Yeah and now you and Lucas can get married"

"Please when Lucas gets round to asking"

"Don't worry honey he will be soon"

"Who will be soon" Haley said walking over to the table

"Lucas will be asking Peyton to marry him"

"Yea peyt definitely"

"You do know I could say no"

Both women look at her

"Oh who am I kidding he will ask I will say yes and we will make lots and lots of babies together"

"Thanks peyt" Haley says walking off

"You think she going to be alright"

"Ask me that when the wedding

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan stood at his gate watching people walk past him a couple about the same age as him with three children a girl and two boys, there were laughing at something there dad told them, that would be him and Haley now if he hadn't been so stupid and left her. He wondered what she would be doing right now he use to always have moments where he would stop and think what she would be doing at that exact moment but after the years went he slowly thought about it less and less it hurt to much to think about her and what he did to her. Still watching the couple and the children the children recognising him ran up to him

"Your Nathan Scott" all three children beamed

"Yea that me but I don't want too many people knowing its me" the children nodded

"Please could we have your autograph?"

"It would be an honour"

"You going home" the youngest boy nodding in the direction of sign reading Charlotte

"Yea how did you know?"

"You're from tree hill right"

"Yea" Nathan looks at the boy confused he never said where he was from to anyone

"Oh don't worry my dad and mum went to school with you"

"There did"

"Yea actually there were friends with you"

"What you called"

"Me" the oldest girl said to Nathan

"Jenny"

"Jenny who"

"Jenny jagleski"

"As in Jake kid"

"Kids come on the plane is about to be boarded"

"That's my mom" jenny said "so we are going to tree hill to hopefully we will see you there to"

"We are going for a wedding" the youngest boy said

"Wedding"

"Yea my mom best friend dad is getting married"

"What your mum called"

"Brooke"

"Brooke Davis"

"No silly Brooke jagleski" the children told him

"So what are you two called" Nathan directed to the two boys

"I'm Junior" the oldest of the boys said "and this is James" pointing to his younger brother

"Come guys lets go" jenny said dragging her brothers to there parents

"Can all passengers of the flight to charlotte North Carolina please start boarding the plane?"

"Guess that's me"

"Nathan wait"

Nathan turn around to see a very distressed women my the name of Caroline

"What are you doing here Caroline" he was hoping that maybe this was his chance of getting back with Haley and she wasn't going to ruin it

"You weren't going to leave without me"

"That was the plan"

"Nathan don't be scared people love me your friends will to"

"Do you even listen to me?"

"Ok well we should get on the plane now people are about to board"

"You aren't going to tree hill with me"

"Nonsense who else are you gong with then"

"Wow it really is like talking to a brick wall"

"What that about brick wall"

"Nothing"

"I'm so excited I've never been to North Carolina before"  
"wow" Nathan wasn't interested in anything she said

"Do you think this is going to be the greatest vacation ever?"

"Ask me that after the wedding am over"

Ok so that the next chapter please, please read and review I never got that many reviews on the last couple of chapters so if you like it review otherwise I will think you don't and I won't update thank you

ILUVOTH


	8. Chapter 8

****

Ok so thanks to all the great reviews ok so this chapter will be confusing because I am going to be swapping the scenes around so one minute it will be on Nathan and the next Haley.

Nathan sat on the plane dreading what the next couple of weeks would bring, he was dreading not the reaction he gets from any one even Haley. The reaction he would get from her, the one true beauty the one who would keep him up all night just thinking about what it would feel like to kiss her to touch her to taste her.

The she was sitting there looking so peaceful; he had to stop himself from walking in there and kissing her. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door her head shot up at the interruption she smiled at him,

"What are you dong here"

"Came to see if the wonderful Haley James would have dinner with me tonight"

"You mean after your concert"

"Yea"

"I would be honour"

"Cool"

"Cool" she expected him to leave but he stood there staring at her

"So" she started

"Ok so I was also wondering if you would spend the day with me" she knew Nathan was coming back today and she really didn't want to see him yet

"Sure just let me finish this off and I will be ready to go"

"Ok"

He look at the side of him there she was sleeping peacefully he really wished he hadn't let her come to tree hill with him if things weren't bad enough she would make it worse not only with her presence but with her mouth damn that girl could talk a lot like Brooke. Wrong time to mention her

"Well if it isn't Nathan Scott"

"Do I know you?"

"Funny Scott, Brooke Jagelski"

"Brooke"

"Kids told me who it was"

"Oh"

"Yea so you coming back to tree hill" Brooke noticed the women sleeping next to him "oh and look you brung yourself a little whore with you bet the wife going to love that"

"Brooke I can't be dealing with this right now so please leaves"

"But Nathan that's what you do best"

"Brooke" Nathan said that to loud which made Caroline wake up

"Who's' Brooke" she didn't notice the woman standing over her shooting daggers at her

"That would be me" Brooke smiled sweetly at her

"Hi I'm Caroline"

"right not bothered, Nathan hope you survive the wedding" she smiled and walked off but turn round "not" Nathan winced at the hatred in her voice Haley is going to be ten times worse than this

Haley was really enjoying her day out with Chris she hadn't laugh so much in along time probably since Nathan left, Chris was funny, sweet, intelligent, kind and charming everything a girl could want but he wasn't for her, she felt like she was hanging out with Lucas rather than a potential boyfriend this wasn't good she was hoping he would take her mind of Nathan but everything he did Nathan would do better.

"So having fun"

"Yea"

"You sure"

"Really you o this all the time"

"No just when I want to show off in front of beautiful girls"

"Stop"

"Ok so we've been to the club for a little rehearsal now what do you want to do"

"Anything"

"Your wish is my command"

"Brooke calm down"

"I will not calm down I can't believe he is bringing some slut to tree hill"

"Honey there nothing you can do about it"

"Haley is going to be devastated how could he do this to her"

"I think he just as scared to see her as she is him"

"That doesn't mean he has to bring a whore to the wedding"

"Brooke you need to stay out of it"

"I will not if it's the last thing I do naley will be together at the end of the wedding"

"This is good"

Could all passenger please remain seated till the doors open and you are ask to leave the captains voice filled the plane

Nathan felts his whole life slipping away once he step out of the plane there was no going back he had to face the music

__

Sometimes a man has to choose  
And do something he doesn't wanna do  
Do I live my life with you as my wife  
Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream  
I gotta do this for me  
Cuz if I don't I'll probably regret it  
But if I don't I'll probably regret it  
How do I cope

How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebdoy else  
And there's nothing you could do about it  
How do I deal with  
The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'  
It's something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how to I live...how do I deal without you

It's killing me to know  
That your heart hurts with me

Haley let Chris's words wash over her it was just her life Nathan left and now she was with someone else maybe he found someone else, sometimes she hopes sometimes she fears but most of the time she wishes she was with him.

****

Ok so I put some Bake in there for you so with Nathan coming with a girl and Haley with Chris and then the tree hillers trying to get them back together this is going to be one fun trip, till next time keep reviewing

ILUVOTH__


	9. Chapter 9

****

AN: Ok so thank you to all reviewers I know been along while but school has just got in the way

Nathan walked pass her straight to Caroline waiting for his luggage he could feel her staring at the back of his head he turn to face her but she look a way, Caroline was struggling with her bags Nathan saw but he didn't help she tried to make it clear that she needed his help with over the top dramatic sighs

"Nathan could you please help me with my bags"

"you shouldn't off pack so much"

"how the hell was I to know that where we were going the could have been paparazzi anywhere"

"we are in tree hill not Hollywood"

"geez what got your knickers in at twist"

"well lets see you invite your self to my mother wedding you were snoring while you were sleeping and when you wake up all you keep asking is if we are they yet"

"well I'm sorry I'm just nervous I mean everyone loves you I'm just the star girlfriend"

"no Caroline no one loves me here well except my mum but she has to ok you don't get it once I walked off that plane I have to go and see what mess I made of the women I -"

"Nathan" Nathan turned around to see his mother smiling at him he was glad actually of her interruption he didn't want to tell Caroline about Haley

"hi mum" he hug his mother while she whispered

"what is she doing here"

"I'm sorry"

"Mrs Scott" Caroline was were to cheery

"Ms Scott" Deb didn't like her even someone as dumb as Caroline could sense this "soon to be Mrs Sawyer"

"well Mrs Sawyer it nice to meet you again" Caroline turn her attention to Nathan "sweetie what five star hotel have you book us in"

"actually Caroline you and my son will be staying with a friend of mine"

"so no room service" Caroline look like someone had shot her puppy

"nope" Deb gave her a smirk

"well my car is this way" Nathan follow his mother while Caroline stood in the same spot he turn around "you coming"

"no limo"

Nathan was coming today she had been dreading this day since she found out Deb was getting married, she had to keep busy she rang up work ask for as many meeting today as possibly she figured the less time she spent with Nathan Scott the better. He would only would have to look at and she would end up breaking down she wasn't prepared to let him see how much he hurt her so that was the plan act indifferent like you don't care that he left you eight years ago without a phone call or a letter she really wished he was happy through she couldn't bear the thought of him not happy after all he put her through if he wasn't happy then it was all for nothing.

"hey buddy" Lucas greeted her while walking through the door while his arm was slung around Peyton's shoulder

"hey Hales" Peyton greeted her with a hug

"how you doing"

"fine" _she lied_ "really I doing great well as great as could be expected when your ex-husband is coming home after eight years" Lucas walked up to her and let her cry like he always would do for her when it came to Nathan

The door bell rang that could only mean one thing he was here

There he was standing outside her door he could almost feel he presence there with him he had never been so nervous about anything never. He heard footstep he drew his breath ready for what was to come inhale then exhale was all he could think about. Deb saw the look in Nathan eyes he was scared and not because Haley would end up screaming at him he was scared because the door was the only barrier to world he left eight years and he didn't know if he wanted to go back yet.

Lucas tore away from Haley and nodded to Peyton to take care of Haley he walked slowly to the front door hoping that Nathan plane was delayed maybe so Haley could get herself together he held onto the door knob for a lifetime (ok so maybe not but go with me here). Slowly he turn and pull the door towards him he was greeted my Deb , Nathan and on women he was hoping to god for Nathan's sake as well as Haley's it wasn't his girlfriend.

"hi" was all he could say to them

"Lucas I didn't know you would be here"

"well Haley wants us to go over some plans for the magazine" he was surprised how easily that came out "come in"

"hi Nathan" he really wanted to kick his ass for hurting Haley but Deb was here

"hey Luke" god this was hard

"I don't think we have met before" he directed towards Caroline

"I'm Caroline and you are"

"Lucas"

It's nice to meet you"

"this way" Lucas started to travel towards the kitchen were Nathan world was about to turn upside down

"Peyt, hales look who's here" Deb walked in and then there he was looking so vulnerable, she could fall in love with him all over again

"Haley, Peyton" Nathan lifted his head up to see her she was really there just like he had wished so many times before. He was there like she had dreamt so many time but her dream turn into a nightmare when an obnoxious blonde walks into her kitchen

"hi I'm Caroline" she asked both girls

"I'm Peyton and this is Haley" she pointed to Haley knowing she wouldn't be able to speak right now.

"right so where are we sleeping" there all look to Haley

"umm Lucas could you umm show them to the umm.. Guest room please I just remember I have to help Karen out "

"Haley"

"no I promise her I don't break I a promise"

She knew the words would hurt him but that all she wanted to do was hurt him what was he thinking when he came back to tree hill with a whore , she walked out and just couldn't stop crying how could someone you love be with someone else. She went to someone who would cheer her up Chris.

Ok so hopefully I will update soon but the more reviews the quicker I will update

ILUVOTH


	10. Chapter 10

****

Ok so it was my birthday yesterday happy birthday to me so I thought I would be nice and give you two

Nathan could not sleep he went down stairs to find something to do. This house it what he dreamt he and Haley would have my now, there was a bang and to his surprise, there stood Caroline. It was her fault he felt like this that was a lie it was his. He heard Peyton tell Lucas that Haley had been hanging out with a musician by the name of Chris. It ripped his heart out to know she ran to someone else when she was hurt but again his fault he had to make it up to her he needed her back, ha to get her back but that was never going to happen with Caroline here

"Well this place isn't the Hiltons that for sure"

"I think you should leave" Nathan was not listening to her

"What

"You should leave"

"But Nathan"

"No please"

"Ok"

"Thank you"

Haley walked into her house at 3 am, Caroline had left 2 hours ago Nathan said he would pay for the plane ticket but he said no, he had just sat there until Haley came back

"And where have you been" Haley turn around he had a playful smirk of his face but she didn't want that

"Funny I was just going to ask you the same thing" he frowned

"Ok I deserved that"

"Yea" Haley turned to leave

"I'm sorry"

"You're sorry for what"

"Everything"

"Everything you need to be more specific than that was for bring a whore into my house or maybe not calling or seeing me for eight years, by the way where is the slut"

"I asked her to leave"

"Your shouldn't of bothered"

"I think we should talk"

"Can we talk tomorrow I'm little tried"

"Yea sure we waited eight years"

"And whose fault is that" and Haley left

Haley left at 8 am knowing Nathan would not be up; she could not deal with another talk that was always she went to the house that was always open for her Lucas's. She rung the door bell and was surprised to see a very cheerful Brooke

"Tutor girl" she squeals

"Tigger" Haley said back with the same excitement

"Haley what are you doing here" asked a very groggily Lucas

"I couldn't deal with him right now"

"What you still ignoring him"

"No we talked last night but he wanted to talk this morning I couldn't handle it"

"So you talk to the whore"

"Actually she left"

"Well come on in Haley"

Haley walked in the kitchen to see Jake wrestling with his two boys and Lucas come to his rescue and jenny in the corner drawing and lastly Brooke and Peyton talking about nothing it was the perfect little family and she felt out of place, she felt bitter towards there happiness when she should be happy for them another fault cause by Nathan

Nathan laid awake for the night he couldn't sleep with Haley under the same roof, he heard her leave this morning he couldn't make himself get up and stop her he knew she was hurting but so was he why wouldn't she just listen to him oh yea his fault he step in to the shower and let the hot water roll down his body

"Honey you ready" Deb turned up half an hour ago to get the tuxedo measured

"Yea lets go" Deb drove to the tailors where there meted by a very happy Karen but a not so happy Lucas

"Oh Nathan look at you"

"Hi Karen heard you where getting married to my uncle Keith"

"Yea I'm so happy"

"Well its hard being married to a Scott asked my mum"

"Oh maybe she should asked Haley"

"Lucas"

"Karen maybe we should go gets some coffee"

"Ok"

"Do you think that was a good idea Deb?"

"There need to work it out"

"So maybe we should get measure," Nathan said after an awkward minute of silence

"Yea"

"So you talked to Haley yet"

"I tried but she won't listen"

"Can you blame her" Nathan looks at him "sorry"

"I just what to apologised"

"Just give her time"

"So are we all right"

"As far as friends and bothers yes just don't go leaving again or I will kick you ass" there both laughed "but as Haley's best friend I will never trust you and you hurt her I will kill you."

Haley Peyton and Brooke where in Haley's office doing nothing it was good being the boss

"So what you going to do about hotshot"

"I don't know some part of me wants to know what he got to say for himself but the other it just wants him to go back t were he came from"

"And what does your heart tell you"

"That I need to tell him how I feel"

"Then do"

"Maybe I come make a dinner and we could talk"

"And then you will have hot sex and give me the details"

"Brooke"

Haley left work early and went home to make him his favourite dish sadly she burnt it so it was up to her favourite dish Mac and Cheese, when she finish up Nathan walked through the door

"I thought we could talk over dinner"

"I would like that"

"Good"

"So this is awkward" he couldn't help but smile she always was the to stop the silence

"Yea, ok so I will start the reason I left was-"

"I don't want to hear it "

"But Haley"

"No I was thinking I want to get to know you again"

"You do"

"Yea I can't not be friends with you"

"I love to but why can't I tell you why I left"

"Because in my head you left to live your dream"

"Haley"

"No I have come to terms with that so please don't mess it up"

"Ok"

"So you own THUD"

"Yea it's not my dream job but I do love it"

"Yea"

"So being famous do you get any free stuff?"

"Free stuff"

"Yea like endorsements"

"Yea but I don't do that many things"

"Right Nathan Scott not being the centre of attention"

"Shut up"

"No you shut up"

"No you"

"We sound like five year olds"

"It's a good job we are eating Mac and Cheese then isn't it"

"Funny Nathan"

"I miss you Haley"

"I miss you to"

Ok so that my other chapter please review

ILUVOTH


	11. Chapter 11

Haley was busy finishing her latest article for the magazine on Chris, Chris oh god she have not told Nathan about Chris she knew there were not dating either of the two but she was in love with one and the other she was very fond of. What was she going to do Nathan had been back for three days now ad she couldn't stop thinking about him this wasn't good KNOCK, KNOCK Haley lifted her head smiling but her smile soon faded it wasn't the person she wanted

"Hey Haley, you ready to go" she look at him confused

"Hey Chris for what"

"Our date"

"Date" she was so confused

"You know when you came round to my house when Nathan came home"

FLASHBACK

__

"Haley what are you doing" asked a concerned Chris

"He's back and brought a women"

"Oh Haley" he pulled her into a hug

"How could he do this to me?"

"Haley it's not your fault"

"How am I meant to compete with a supermodel?"

"Haley you so beautiful if Nathan doesn't see that then screw him"

"But I love him"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he's my husband"

"Haley you no nothing about him"

"Yes I do" she was getting mad and fresh tears ran down her face

"No you're in love with the person he was not the person he is"

"So you're saying I have to get to know him"

"Yes"

"How can I with what's her face around?"

"You will"

"This will not work"

"Ok so if it doesn't work then I will take you on a date to make him jealous"

"Chris I can't do that"

"Of course you can and if you and he become friends or more we will go out as friends"

"Thank you Chris"

"Your welcome, now get some sleep you go back in the morning"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Right the date you see the thing is"

"Hey Haley you ready to go" Nathan said walking to her office

"Nathan"

"You're Nathan" Chris was hurt

"Yea and you are"

"Chris, Chris Keller"

"Hi you work with Haley"

"No actually we are sort of dating"

"You are"

"Nathan could you please wait outside for a minute"

"sure" Nathan never knew how much it would hurt seeing Haley moving on, he didn't stick around he went to the river court to get her out of his head

"Chris what do you think you are doing"

"Haley what are you doing"

"Chris I asked first why you told Nathan we were dating"

"Because he doesn't deserve you"

"We not together"

"Yea about that I really like you Haley"

"No Chris I'm sorry I just don't like you like that"

"Yeah well he still doesn't deserve you and I thought you hated him"

"No Chris I don't you told me to get to know him again so I am"

"Well don't come to me when he leaves again"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Because I can treat you like you should be treated I wouldn't leave you"

"Chris I don't think of you like that, you're just a friend"

"Not anymore" and then he left

Haley got her self together and left the office to find Nathan

"Nathan" no one there

Nathan was mad no, he was fuming this Chris could not come in and take Haley away from him his Haley no he would not let him do that. He went for the three pointer he shot he scores why couldn't life be like that simple it didn't hurt it bring him pain but happiness much like Haley he needed to stop thinking about he, her with her boyfriend laughing talking and god forbid kissing. He chuck the ball at the basket again and it miss bounced off the rim and roll towards the his car this was when he saw the other car pull up and the man step out of the car sometimes god does hate him

"What do you want?" he asked Chris

"I want you to stay away from Haley"

"Or what"

"Just stay away"

"That's not possible you see we are married"

"That didn't stop you before" Nathan hurled the ball to the back of Chris's head

"You got a problem" Chris was in Nathan face

"Yea you, I used to eat guys like you for breakfast walk away pretty boy I might ruin your make up"

"You think you so good don't you"

"Actually I know it"

"Haley always said you ego was to big" Nathan eyes widened Haley talk about him to HIM

"Don't talk about her to me"

"You know you really must be one hell of an idiot to let that one go"

"Shut up"

"No really what you thought you could just-"

"I said shut up"

"What do there call it"

"Shut up" Nathan was beyond anger there were no words for this

"FUCK and CHUCK"

Nathan slammed his fist into Chris's nose, Chris hit the floor but this did not stop Nathan

"I said shut it" was all Nathan kept repeating suddenly he was pulled off by Lucas

"What the hell are you doing?"

"He said that I was using Haley, I wouldn't do that you know that right Haley know that"

Nathan was crying like a little baby

"Yea I know that, so does Haley" Lucas turned to Chris "you should get your self check out" Chris left

"He wouldn't shut up about how I hurt Haley"

"Its ok your friends now"

"I shouldn't have come back"

"No Nathan you shouldn't have left" came a timid voice, both Lucas and Nathan turned around to see Haley standing there

"Haley" was all he could say

"What did you do?"

"He just annoys me"

"Yea me too" there both laugh

"Come on we get you clean up" Nathan did not want to finish the conversation there but he new better not to push her.

"Ok"

Lucas left soon after there got back to Haley's

"Haley"

"Yea" she came out of the bathroom clad in just pyjamas bottoms and a tight tank top, this is not good she look so hot he had to kiss her. Oh god why could not he put on a top he was just wearing his basketball shorts what was she going to do she had to kiss him.

"Nothing"

"Ok well I'm off to bed"

"Night"

"Night Nathan"

When she left the room

"I love you Haley"

Haley lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling

"I love you Nathan"

In addition, with that there both fell asleep

Ok so I love reading all reviews so you guys are great thank you so keep reviewing

ILUVOTH


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so I haven't updated in ages am I'm really sorry really, really sorry. I hope I haven't lost readers **

The gang were all sitting around the booth talking about the upcoming wedding,

"so everything is done except the bachelor and bachelorette party" Brooke said looking at Haley and Peyton

"umm about that" Haley started off but was cut off by Brooke

"please tell me you have sorted out the party's" Brooke said her brow crease in anger

"you see I been kind of busy" Haley started but Brooke put her hand up to stop her excuses

"busy, no Haley being busy is having three kids and a husband to look after" everyone look a Brooke in complete shock. No body knew what to say. Jake smiled sympathetically at Haley, Haley stared at Lucas, Lucas glare at Nathan, Nathan put his head down in shame, Peyton glared at Brooke and Brooke shut her mouth. The silence was broken when the doors jangled ad in walked the man who could destroy everyone. Dan.

"well hello everyone how are you all this fine evening" he snickered. Again everyone froze. "Haley do mind if we have a little chat please"

"yes she does" Lucas stood up in Dan face

"well Haley you have change since the last time I saw you" he laughed

"what do you want Dan" Dan pointed to the spot in the corner "whatever you have to say you can say it in front of everyone"

"ok" he smirked "have you seen what **my **son" he said looking directly at Lucas "has done now" ( Dan hasn't noticed Nathan sitting there)

"yeah come back to tree hill" Nathan said smiling at his father

"Nathan so good to see you" he smiled back "I'm glad your back your mother needs someone to give the old hag away" Nathan stood up to defended his mother, when Dan gave the magazine he was holding to Haley. "I thought you might want an update on your husbands hobbies"

"NBA star gets caught red headed" Haley looked at Nathan before turning to the page for the rest of the story "Nathan Scott caught we red head Rachel ( her from oth) coming out of plaza hotel. Rachel tells us how he made love to her all night, and repeatedly told her she was the best he has ever had, Nathan Scott who plays for the LA Lakers pushed her down on the bed and ripped her clothes off , Rachel a upcoming model was told by the bball player to wear skimpy outfits and try many different positions, Rachel tells us this isn't the first time me and Nathan have been together we met at his first bball party where we were up till 3 in the morning being together, Rachel said Nathan is a gentle and passionate lover he is the best I've had" everyone looked at Nathan with disgusted except Haley who was still looking at the picture

"Haley that not true all of it I have never slept with anyone else since we were married" Haley looked up with glazed eyes "Haley you have to believe me I've never made love to everyone but you"

"I have to go" she said getting up but Nathan grabbed her arm "get off me, don't you dare touch me" she said pulling her arm away. And with that she walked out with Nathan hot on her trail

"should we follow them" Brooke said

"no I think you've done enough tonight" Peyton said then she left, Brooke looked around shocked.

"I'm sorry about her she gets right protective over Haley when it comes to Nathan" Lucas said to Brooke

"It's ok what you going to do about him" she said pointing to Dan who stood back smirking after the Naley incident

"this" Lucas swung round and smacked Dan who fell to the floor instantly "that's for hurting my best friend and my brother"

"Haley wait up" Nathan trying to catch up to her

"no just go home Nathan back to Rachel or Caroline or whoever you want" she said crying

"I want you" he said once he was in front of her

"why"

"why"

"yea why, why do you want me"

"because you were my first love, the first girl to make me smile, the first girl to make me laugh and the first girl to make me cry" Nathan said leaning in until he was inches away from her lips

" do you want to know why I want you" she aid looking into his eyes

"yea"

"because you're the first guy to ever make me feel beautiful" she said lifting her chin to give him a earth shattering kiss

"spend the day with me tomorrow just me and you" he said once the kiss was over, with both of them having huge goofy grins on they faces.

"I would love to" she said again giving him another kiss

Both thinking "_I miss kissing you"_

**I hope this chapter makes up for my lack of updates again I'm really am sorry please, please update**

**ILUVOTH**


	13. Chapter 13

Nathan woke up with a big smile on his face thinking about the day ahead spending it with his beloved wife but then he remember about the magazine article he knew him and Haley were ok but she still had her doubts and who could blame her, he needed to fix this, he took his cell phone from the night stand and dial his agent number, he needed Haley to believe him that he would never do that to her, that he never stopped loving her and that she is his world.

"hello"

"Hi it's Nathan, have you seen the magazine covers what this about me and Rachel she's a bitch I've met her once and we went upstairs because she knock her drink on my shirt which I still don't think was by accident I need you to sort it out that what I pay you for Tim" Nathan said his tone getting more aggressive

"ok dude chill I've got it sorted I told you, you're my best friend I know you would never do that especially since you still crazy in love with your wife, speaking of which how is she and the rest of the gang" Tim said through the phone

"we're great what I am talking about we're perfect we kiss last night and not just once either" he said giddily "we're spending the day together just the two of us"

"I'm happy for you man, you and Haley are meant to be just don't ruin it"

"ok man I've got to set some things up before she wakes up, I have a whole day full of the works" he was so happy

"right well I'll talk to you when you get back to LA ok" Tim said before he hung up

Nathan shot up out of his bed and raced downstairs, where he found a note from Haley

_Sorry Nate have to go into work to hand in some articles be back as soon as I can _

_Love Hales_

She called him Nate and used Hales, she be back soon perfect this way I can set everything up

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Haley came out of the elevator with a huge grin on her face she didn't realise that she walked right into Brooke until she got out of heard

"Haley" Brooke said standing up "I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday you know me I speak before I think it something Jake working on" she laughed

"it's ok Brooke really I know you didn't mean it" she smiled

"ok what happen with you and Scott number 2 last night why are you so smiley" she asked

"we kissed" Haley whispered

"what" Brooke asked not hearing

"where's Peyton"

"in her office and don't' change the subject you" she pointed at her

"come on"

"Haley tell me what happen with you and Nathan " she said as there entered Peyton's office

"what about Nathan and Haley" Peyton asked after she heard Haley and Brooke come in

"we kissed and not some innocent peck I mean really kissed fireworks the whole shebang" she said

"ok number one don't ever say shebang again" Peyton grimace "and two where did the kiss come from"

" we were shouting at each other and then next thing I know is that we're kissing and Peyton I swear it's like I could fall in love with him all over again"

" so what now you to together again" Brooke asked eagerly

"I don't know we're going to spend the day together but I just needed to drop this article off first"

"well now you've done that go" Brooke said while Peyton pushed her out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nathan you home" Haley said as she open the front door

"yea I'm in the kitchen"

"hey" she said "what you doing" she laugh at him in front of the cooker

"cooking why what does it look like"

"nothing it's just Nathan Scott cooking the press would have a field day"

"well then they can but I'm still going to cook for my wife so you go in the living room and plop your sweet ass of the couch and I will be they in a couple of minutes"

"ok" she smiled he called me his wife she giggly to herself hey he was being perverted to

"ok so try this I know it won't be as good as your but whatever" he said placing the plate of Mac and cheese

"oh Nathan thank you" she got up and kissed him on the lips

"you might not be saying that after you have tried it"

"whatever it's the thought that counts" she smiled taking a mouthful "it's really good"

"liar" he said after he spat his out

"ok I'm sorry I didn't want your effort to go unappreciated"

"it's ok this was one of my surprises"

"surprises"

" yea I figured we would do the whole teenage date thing no money just the two of us with out leaving the house"

"I think you're a smart man Nathan Scott"

"well I had a great tutor in high school"

"oh really"

"yea she was hot as hell too"

"hey why do you always ruin a moment my being a pervert"

"because you love it" he said leaning in to kiss her

"so we're watching a movie and I've not watching chick flicks so I found us lord of the rings seriously hales you need better taste"

"people have been telling me that ever since I married you" she laughed

"oh your going to pay for that miss James"

"Scott"

"what"

"you cal me James it's Scott"

"yeah it is isn't it" he said before his lips came crashing down on to hers

The rest of the day was spent like that them having fun just being them selves just being NALEY.

**Ok so I know I don't update a lot but it's because I have my GCSE on the way for those who don't live in England there exams to get me into college. Anyway please stick with this story because it coming to an end but I promise you I'll make it a good ending **

**ILUVOTH**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Haley will you hurry your ass up there are other people in this house who would like to look good tonight as well tonight" Brooke shouted outside the bathroom door which Haley and been behind for nearly 45 minutes now. Tonight was girls night out to celebrate Karen and Deb's last night of freedom, for this weekend there would be getting married. After a lot of hustle and bustle Brooke came up with a suitable night out which didn't consist of whipped cream and chocolate sauce - did that girl every grow up. First there would go for a meal together with the boys then as Brooke like to call it 'Girls gone wild time'. which didn't go down well with the men.

"oh please you could go out in paper bag and you'll still look better then half those girls out there" Haley said opening the door and stepping aside to let Brooke in, but she didn't move.

"well when you've got it you've got it" Brooke said in a fake British accent and making pose "speaking of, does your husband know what you wearing because you have definitely got it" Brooke said looking Haley up and down.

"no he does not, do you think I would be allowed out of the house with what I'm wearing" over the last couple of days Haley and Nathan have been inseparable, Nathan was the one that turned down most of Brooke idea's not liking the idea of his wife being anywhere near naked men - didn't cross his mind that his mum would be there too.

"well if he did, Lucas wouldn't" Peyton said running into the bathroom and shutting the door on Brooke

"hey Peyton Scott get your bony butt out of there now it my turn" Brooke yelled to the door only hearing Peyton giggling in response

"Brooke you do realised that they not married" Haley said - always the voice of reason between those two

"please they practically married" Brooke said waving her off

Haley walked off shaking her head at the antics of her two beast friends - god how she loved them

X

" Jesus if she up there any longer we will miss the wedding never mind the meal" Deb said to everyone in her living room, they were waiting on one person , yep you guess it BROOKE.

"she'll be another 5 minutes" Peyton said sticking up for her friend, well it was partly her fault she took over the bathroom but at least she took a hour Brooke took two hours and counting.

"yea I mean how much longer can she take" Haley said, at this statement Peyton rolled her eyes - did she not know Brooke at all.

"guys what are you standing there for we were meant to be at the restaurants 10 ago the guys are going to be so mad and guys are standing there like your waiting for somebody, come on need to go" Brooke said as she enters the room, she just leaves the room and opens the front leaving the rest of the girls in the living room, like it was nothing

They all look at each other and laugh - that was Brooke she'll never change.

X

It all of 10 minutes to get to the restaurant, Brooke hired limo for the girls where they drank champagne and laughed about the good times when there finally got to the restaurant, Keith, Larry, Lucas , Jake and Nathan were waiting outside clearly pissed at the girls for being late, Karen got out of the limo first followed by Deb who were clearly under the influence of alcohol, next out was Peyton who jumped into Lucas's arms kissing him passionately

"hey where Haley" Nathan interrupting the couple

"oh she helping Brooke out of the limo" Peyton said giggling when Lucas whispers something in her ear

Nathan and Jake both walk forward to the limo waiting for there wives and then Haley steps out "hey Jake could you please, please pick your wife up she have a bit to much to drink, I don't know how she is going to last the whole night I told ya Brooke not to drink the other bottle but did you listen - no - and you call me a lightweight" she said to herself, Nathan was awe how can one women look so beautiful, he couldn't stop staring, he saw her walk up to him - act cool, act cool how was that possibly he felt like he was 16 again damn hormones please don't lose it now.

"hey you" she said pushing her lips to meets his

"he..hey" he choked out

"are you ok" she asked looking into his eyes

"I am now" he said before pulling her closer and giving her a kiss

"well don't you think we need to be going in I think we're a bit past the reservation time" she said grabbing his wrist and twisting it to see the time on his watch

"well if you girls got here early we would be able to have dinner" Lucas said glaring at them with Peyton still wrapped in his arms

"and aren't you happier now were more beautiful then we would be if we were on time" Peyton said pinching his cheeks

"your beautiful whatever you wear" Nathan whispered in Haley's ear which made her blush, there all turned around when they heard giggling coming from Brooke

"oh god I remember you're a giggly drunk" Nathan said before nuzzling Haley neck

"Bite me Scott" she snapped he just smirked in return "I lied about the reservation, I knew us girls couldn't be ready at that time so I sort of told you the wrong time"

"us girls Brooke" the girls said in unison

"ok fine **_I _**couldn't get ready for that time so I procrastinated" she said like it was nothing

"so couldn't you tell us guys the real time" Keith said pointing at each guy

"and what fun would that be" she said giggling, the men all glared at her

X

After there finally got into the restaurant there sat down guys on one side girls on the other , each facing they partner, there finally ordered leaving room to talk.

"so have you and hotshot you know done it yet" Brooke whispered to Haley who she sat next to her

"no we haven't I want to take it slow I don't want to get hurt" Haley whispered back

" and I understand that Hales but come on you go any slower and the tortoise will win the race" she whispered

"what" Haley asked

"you know the race" Haley looked confused "you know the tortoise and the hare make a bet on who will win the race and the tortoise wins because the hare thought he was to good so he had a little sleep and the tortoise walks past him, you know Haley those Fables and the moral of the story is slow and steady wins" she said with a happy smile on her face like she just proved her point, and then it fell when she realised her mistake

"Brooke you do know you've just contradicted yourself right" Haley said

"damn and I thought I out smarted you" Brooke said with disappointment in her voice

"nobody can out smart my tutor" Nathan interrupted with a smile on his face saying _I know you were talking about me , _Brooke and Haley both had the dear caught in a headlight look on there faces and both of them found the table cloths very interesting.

The conversation were interrupted by the waiters bringing out he food, one place the food in front of Haley and gave her a smirk "looking good tonight ladies" leaning over Haley to look down her top.

"and you better stop looking down by wife's top asshole that if you don't want my fist in your face" Nathan said through gritted teeth, the waiter back away.

The dinner was eaten no more un wanted waiters arrived time for the unwanted speeches

"ok so I not saying a speech at the wedding so I will make a speech now" Brooke said listening too them all groan "oh suck it up" she said "right well I remember my wedding to my beloved husband Jake" she said looking at her husband "and as for all those who wasn't there" she directed at Nathan "we will go down memory lane" she said

"Brooke how is it that everything goes back to you" Peyton asked amused

"because P. Sawyer if it wasn't for my wedding these two couples wouldn't be here today" she said "beside it not fair your dad's getting married Luke's mom getting married and Nathan mum's getting married, so it's only right I should be part of it"

"god forbid you wouldn't be"

"hey how could she get to be apart of it and I don't " Haley said

"because no one like you" she said sticking her tongue out her

"I like her" Nathan said

"me too" Lucas said

"ha I have both Scott on my side who do you have" she said sticking her tongue out

"Jake" she said daring

"Jake, Jake nothing compared to the Scott's - no offensive Jake" she said

"oh please the Scott's are so last season the Jagalski's have it going on"

"you do realised you sound just like Tim" Peyton said , Jake shuddered

"I just had the image of me and Tim married thanks Peyton" everyone shudder's

X

"ok so before we leave the restaurant I just want hand these out to Deb and Karen" Brooke said passing Fake I.D to them

"Brooke sweeter I don't think I will be asked for I.D" Karen said, Dab nodding her head agreeing

"I know just look at the Date of Birth" there did and started laughing

"nice right" Brooke said smiling, there passed them round the table soon everyone was laughing. On the Fake I.D was Karen Scott, D.O.B, 12th October 1985 and Deborah Sawyer, D.O.B, 2nd November 1985

"so what are we waiting for that's get this show on the road" Brooke said standing up and clapping her ands together.

X

The girls were all at in the limo except Haley who was outside with Nathan

"maybe we should go home" Nathan said

"Nathan I not going home come on we're going to have fun tonight"

"but I have more fun with you"

"me too, but we going to be together tomorrow" he didn't look happy "what is this really about"

"it's just that you look so beautiful , what if some guy comes over and starts hitting on you"

"I tell him my husband will beat the crap out of him if he every looks at me again"

"what if he doesn't listen to you and comes on really strong and I'm not there to protect you"

"I have the girls and nobody with a right mind would every want to cross them"

"ok just promise me that if some one tries anything and your not comfortable them you'll ring me ok, I'll be there before you even ring me"

"how would you know that I was in trouble then"

"I have a sixth sense"

"then I don't need to ring you then"

"yes you do I need to hear your voice ok"

"ok" she said kissing him before getting into the limo

X

The limo drove round why the girls drank switching form champagne to cocktails very alcoholic cocktails

"ok ok I have just one thing to say and I mean Karen I wish you the best of luck you're a wonderful women and I love you so, so much" Haley said slurring her words

"aww Haley I love you too" Karen said slurring her words as well

"we need to find some Hot guys to make out with" Brooke said

"my guy is Hot" Peyton said

"mine too" Karen said followed by Deb

"I miss Nathan" Haley said "let's call and see what there up too"

"no" Brooke shouted, everyone shouted "let's find them"

"how"

"when there's Brooke there's a way"

"isn't it when there's a will there's a way"

"Bite me Tutor Girl"

"ok, ok where are the guys Brooke"

"I don't know I figured you would know"

"ok let's calm ourselves down where would there take Keith and Larry"

"Strip Clubs" Brooke shouted "and I know the exact one"

X

After giving the driver directions to Saucy Susie's they arrived, as they all stumbled out of the limo, they saw the queue to get in

"god have tacky are these men" Peyton said

"I know I'm just glad our men are not here" Brooke said

"Brooke the whole reason were here is to me with the men" Karen said

"so I lied sue me I hire out the Back room for our own personal show" Brooke said smiling mischievously

"uh oh, it's not going to be like my bachelorette party is it because I still have a lump from where I landed" Haley said

"no Tutor girl it's strictly un adulterated fun" Brooke said "I just wanted you two, to have a night to remember tonight"

"Aww" came Peyton and Haley response

"thank you Brooke but I don't think we'll every forget this night" Deb said hugging her. Little did there know that 5 pairs of eyes were on them watching them go into the back room, very curious eyes.

X

"ladies welcome to Saucy Susie's I hope we give you some fine entertainment tonight, we hear it's bachelorette party well will those two please come up on stage please" the striper said to the girls who were giggling in the back, Brooke gave Karen and Deb a little shove on stag "ladies you look radiated tonight "how old are you"

"27" Deb said

"27" Karen said

"well those gentlemen are definitely have the top of the crop aren't there" he said looking up and down Deb then moving on to Karen

"yeah there are now get on with" Brooke shouted

"ok so we know your getting married so we thought we would give you some pointed for the bedroom" he said "queue the music" the song 'don't cha' came on after a minute male strippers came out of the back and started to dance around them even on them, Karen and Deb both under the influence start to get right in to it. After a bit all the girls were up dancing

Beep. Beep

"uh.. My phone" Haley said running up to it "Haley James Scott at your service" she said in her best sluttie voice

"how Drunk are you right now" Nathan asked into the phone

"How drunk are you"

"Cleary no where near you" he chuckled

"where are you"

"where are you" he asked

"at a strip club" she said "I'm telling you Nathan it's like the most tackiest place in the world, the strippers are hot, there even asked me for a lap dance, don't worry I turned them down" she said

"what" he was mad

"ok Nathan I have to go your mum wants me to dance with her fellow" she before hanging up

X

"bastard" Nathan said putting the phone down

"well what they doing"

"right now dance with pretty boys in the back" he said

"it's ok Haley won't do anything" Lucas said

"it's not just Haley it's all of them including our moms"

"what, my mum ok not something I want to see in my head"

"really because I'm have a blast thinking about my mum" Nathan said sarcastically

"ok so here's the plan we go to the manager tell him we want to go into the back ok" Lucas stands up the rest follow

X

"I'm sorry but we've all ready got a part in the back" the manager said

"we know that but we need to go into the back" Lucas said

"I'm sorry"

"ok Nathan get here" Nathan walks over "use your celebrity factor"

"No dude I hate people who are like that"

"ok sure, but just remember this, Haley dancing with pretty boys his hand s slower creeping down her body leaving them on her ass , grinding to the music" he didn't get to finish before Nathan walk over to the manager

"always the weakness" Lucas said laughing with the others

X

The boys walked into the back room to see the girls scattered around Peyton and Brooke dancing away on the dance floor, Deb and Karen a sleep on the chairs while Haley looking over them but talking to a stripper too.

"Lucas looks like you with me" Jake said before him and Lucas move towards the stage

"looks like we need to get the brides to be home" Keith said , him and Larry chuckling at the sleeping forms

"Nathan no getting your self into trouble your mother will kill me if she found out your in jail for beat some guy up" Larry said seeing Nathan green with anger

"don't worry as long as he plays nice we'll be fine and he gets his slimy hands off of her" he said seeing him stroke her arm, Haley turned her head to check up on the sleeping beauty when she saw him

"Nathan" she screamed, he smiled and walked over to her

"hey sexy" he whispered in her ear after kissing her cheek

"Nate want you to meet Simon he's going to Princeton this fall so I'm just telling him about it, Simon this is my husband Nathan Scott"

"the Nathan Scott, from the LA Lakers, he's your husband, damn, wow, I'm speechless I a huge fan, I can't believe I'm been sitting here talking to Nathan Scott's wife, wait wife, I thought you were getting it on with that Rachel girl now she is hot, dude you are such a lucky bastard"

"you won't be if you don't leave" Nathan said

"ok, ok" he putt his hands up in surrender

"c'mere" Haley said grabbing his face giving him a passionate kiss "you know your so sexy when your jealous" she said giving him a peck on the lips "actually your sexy whatever your like"

"just like you" he said giving her a kiss too

"hey guys let go back to Haley's house" Brooke shouted from Jake's lap

"Cool" Haley said

X

**Ok guys that's chapter 14 next chapter will be them at her house please leave a review I still hope my readers are still with me I will also post a chapter on I Promise You so read that too.**

**Read and Review**

**Thanks ILUVOTH**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I'm going away for two weeks on holiday on Wednesday so I'm tying to finish up the next chapter so hopefully it will be up tomorrow, I have some concerns though as it mature chapter, I just wanted to tell you a head of time so I don't get done but I will reminded you the chapter it's a mature so be warn , anyway thanks to everyone who reviews and everyone who reads the story I hope you all enjoy it whether you tell me or not, I've had so much fun writing this story and I don't know whether it's me or not but I think that my writing has gotten better with each chapter but whatever so please, please keep reading as I have three more chapters left on this story then it's off to concentrating on I Promise You, I might start another story half way through I Promise You as I'm have school holidays for nine weeks so I will be updating a lot more so have a little patience's and all will be well, thanks again to everyone **

**Lauren **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok guys this has some mature parts in this, well not really but it's has sexual things in here so I posted it as a mature ok so remember**

**M**

**A**

**T**

**U**

**R**

**E**

**O**

**N**

**L**

**Y**

Chapter 15

The gang arrived at the house more sober of which there left the club, Jake and Lucas both carrying there partners on there back, both Jake and Lucas rolling there eyes it was Peyton and Brooke's idea to not take the cab home of which Nathan hailed, both saying it was beautiful night and there should make the most of it after two minutes later both girls complain about there feet Peyton's her hurt while Brooke didn't want to break her heal. Nathan had lent Haley his coat as she was cold but later found out that she just wanted him to hold her after she drag his arm from his side and place it around her shoulders - sometimes men can be so clueless - Nathan wasn't to bothered after all what man wouldn't want to put his arm around a beautiful women, so they there were all six walking down the street to Haley's house.

There stopped outside while Haley fished around her purse for the keys, Lucas and Jake both place Brooke and Peyton on the floor and copied the action of Nathan and place there arm around there shoulder bringing them closer. Haley opened the door and let everyone in before she walked in, there turned to the left and went in to the living room, Brooke and Jake both moved he coffee table in the middle of the room while Peyton and Lucas both chucked pillows on the floor for everyone to sit on, Nathan and Haley went into the kitchen to gather food for the needy - hungry tree hillers is one thing you don't want to mess with - after gathering the essential Nathan opened the bottom cupboard and got out the bottle of tequila, Haley gave him a questioning glance "what, we've might as well make a night of it" he laughed at her innocent look "please this is your house so therefore it's your tequila, what else were you going to use it for"

"for your information Nathan Scott, Brooke brought me that back from Morocco, saying I need more fun in my life" she said

"well what more fun then say six very drunk adults formally known as six very drunk teenagers" he laughed

"nothing" she said before picking up the food and walking into the living room seeing Brooke sprawled out on top of Jake - her back to his chest - and Peyton and Lucas both moving the pillow under the bums to make themselves comfortable, Haley and Nathan just laughed at there friends

"so Nathan Scott id that our very good friend tequila behind your back or am I hallucinating again" Brooke said

"yeah but Haley here thinks we need to save it for a special occasion" he said holding the bottle up in the air

" I didn't say that I said that Brooke bought me the tequila so my life would be more fun" Haley said annoyed

"well we'll certainly have fun tonight if you lets us drink it, Nathan you weren't by chance to spot the shot glasses I bought Haley to from Turkey were you" Brooke said

"your wish is my command" he said going into the kitchen and bringing out the tray with six shot glasses on it

"how come you never bought me any alcohol from your trip overseas" Peyton said

"because I figured Haley would get to embarrassed if I bought her a vibrator home, don't you"

"Brooke" Haley said

"oh shush now, what game are we going to play" she said looking around at the blank expression "oh god do I have to think of everything" she said "ok how about I never" everyone shook there head 'no' "no, ok truth or dare it is"

"Brooke" Haley started

"oh don't bother Haley you know we will have to play it anywhere no point wasting your breath" Peyton said

"that's the spirit P. Sawyer" Brooke said perky

"ok so" Brooke started to look around the room "Peyton, truth or dare"

"Truth"

"ok so who's better in bed Lucas or Nathan" Brooke said "and guys whoever she say's the other don't go having a hussy fit ok"

"I'm not saying"

"oh come on, you're the only one who's had both, come on it's just a bit of harmless fun Nathan or Lucas"

"Nathan" she whispered

"who" she said straining her neck to come closer to her

"I said Nathan, I'm sorry Lucas ok but your a lot better at stuff with your tongue but Nathan is really good at the actually sex" she said

"ok can we go on to the next person please" Lucas said, Haley nodding her head in agreement whilst giving Peyton a cold stare

"ok fine Jake, truth or dare baby"

"truth"

"god your guys are boring"

"fine, ok tell me are you happy with me being your wife" she asked with her head down

"what, why would you say that" he asked placing his fingers under her chin and moving her face so there eyes were on line

"because I may have read your messages from a Paula telling you about the hotel of which she booked for you, a double suite with a king size bed"

"oh god Brooke, the room was for you and me after this wedding, Haley was going to take care of the kids for the weekend so we can have some time alone to get to know each other better" she said with a wink

"if you to don't know each other good now, god help us" Peyton said interrupting the moment, she was still pissed at Brooke question

"ok tutor girl, truth or dare"

"dare"

"now we're talking ok I dare you to kiss Lucas and it has to be more than a peck the works or and it has to be on the lips, don't go out smartening me" Brooke said, Haley gave her a sarcastic smile in return

Haley moved closer to Lucas and until she was face to face, she lent forward until the lips met, slowly they lips moved in sync, until there hear a throat being cleared pulling a part there see Peyton and Nathan clearly pissed and Brooke smiling while Jake drinking his shot to hide his smile

"Peyton your right Lucas can use his tongue" she said before picking up some rubbish and leaving the room, whilst everyone sat there with dumbfound looks on there face and Jake spitting out his drink at the complete shock of her statement.

"ok guys it time for you to go especially you Lucas" Nathan said leaving the room in hopes of finding his wife. He found her in the kitchen her head leaned over the sink , when he heard the door closed signalling the others had left he mad his presence known

"nice words"

"well I'm sorry I very mad at you"

"why"

"because of what Peyton said"

"well shouldn't you be pissed at Peyton and two I would feel very lucky if I was you" she turned her a head round to glared at him

"why"

"because your married to the Scott whose better in bed and you get to have him all the time you want"

"your right I do, don't I" she said walking closer to him " I could have you right now if I wanted couldn't I" she stood in front of him putting her arms around his neck "I think I might just do that" she said as he lift her to his lips, as she put her legs around his waist

"I thought you wanted to go slow"

"I do but we're going to slow, the tortoise will win the race" remembering her early conversation with Brooke of which he was listening to even though it didn't make sense

"right and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we" he said bring his lips to hers again

"Nathan" she breath out when there came up for air "bedroom" was the last words spoken before Nathan carried her to her bedroom walking in and closing the door with his foot.

He put her down on the floor wanting her to make the next move he wanted her to be sure this is what she wanted, he didn't want her to regret it in the morning the alcohol of which there early consume have gone and there clear minds were in working order.

She walked towards the bed and sat down patting the side for him to sit beside her, he did with in minutes

"is this what you want Haley" he asked nervous about her answer

"is this what you want" she repeated

"more than anything I want to be with you" he said bringing his hand forward to cup her face bringing his lips to hers, as by instinct she place her arms round his neck to deepen the kiss she fell back on the bed ringing him with her.

He lifted himself on his forearms to stop himself from crushing her underneath him, placing soft kisses on each side of her neck under both her earlobes before gently sucking on them, she closed her eyes at the sensation Nathan was giving her - it had been so long for both of them - he moved his lips down to her neck sucking, nibbling and licking to brand her as his although it wasn't necessary as every man in tree hill knew who she belong to but sometimes there needed a reminder - like Lucas - he chuckled at the thought he looked up to see Haley give him a funny look. He answered her by kissing her on the lips, licking her bottom lip asking for access which she granted he slip his tongue in slower moving it around trying to touch every crevice of mouth before his air ran out, he pulled back just in time to see the disappointment in Haley eyes then swapped with lust, he hands wandered under the top she wore roaming her silky skin, slowly going further up each time until he couldn't get his hands any further without removing the actual top he was going to ask her if he could but she must have been a mind reader as she put her hands behind her back, started to undone the ties that were on her corset Nathan arms came around the back of her to help her out but she stop abruptly, Nathan eyes locked with hers, "I just, I don't have anything underneath this" she said shyly, he smile mischievously before starting untying them again, she just laughed,

He slipped the strap from her shoulders as she moved her arm out of it, he pulled the top off and threw it across the room landing in the laundry basket, "what" he said to her glance "I don't get paid thousands off dollars for nothing you know" he laughed

He stared down at her lovely moulds staring up at him he placed a kiss on top of each breast before going up her body and kissing her open mouth on the lips his tongue finding her instantly, massaging the other hearing her sigh made him loosen his tongue before bringing it out and kissing long her jaw line going further down to her neck ten across her collar bone, and then to her right breast kissing his way from the top of the breast to the nipple, he stiffen his tongue, and touch her nipple there became hard in seconds as she jolted up, Nathan mouth came around the nipple pulling it between his teeth, nibbling it gently, before sucking it, whilst his mouth devoured her right breast his right hand massage her left breast, his finger and thumb rubbed her erect nipple before pinching it, Haley let out a loud moan which made Nathan smirk at the response she got from his expedition of her body, loving the feel of it underneath him, he swapped over his mouth giving the same treatment to left breast as he did to the right while his hand massage her right, Haley hands on his head her finger nails running gently over his scalp before tugging softly on his hair to get his attention. "your wearing far to many clothes, Mr" she said unbuttoning his shirt her hands sliding over his defined muscles, rubbing, massaging his muscle , his finishing unbuttoning his top before he got ready to shoot with his shirt again only Haley grabbed it and threw it missing the basket, he heard her giggle he turned to look at where the shirt had landed before he started to laugh - the shirt hadn't got far it was at the bottom of the bed " I shouldn't give up my day job should I" she said laughing "No babe" he said joining in before kissing her

Now both were left shirt less the next step the pants, Nathan kissed her long and hard, before giving her butterfly kisses now her body starting slowly at her chin then her neck, moving down kissing both her breast moving down her cleavage, then her tone, flat stomach - which one day he wanted to become round with his child inside of her - but not now, now was about satisfy both there desires so he kept moving further down her body till he was met by her skin tight jeans, he look up to see her staring down at him smiling, that's all he needed for him to undo the button and zipped down her pants he saw her biting her bottom lip. "are you ok" he asked "yeah it's just been so long" she said " do you want to stop" he asked "do you" she said "I just want to make you happy" he said "I always picture when we, you know, it would be special with candles and music and, I don't know this is perfect I want to be with you" she said " No, if you wanted it with music and candles then that's how it's going to be" he said kissing her "But Nathan" she started but was cut off by him kissing her "I promise you it's going to be special" he said getting up picking his shirt off the floor and walking to the door "Nathan" he turned around "will you stay with me tonight" she asked "I thought you would never asked" he said smiling. He started to walked towards the bed when she got up, he gave her a confused look "I'm just going to change into something less irritating" she said moving towards her dresser, by this time Nathan notice that she was indeed topless as was he, he thought it would be better if he change also, he went into his room to change, when he came back in he notice she still wasn't out of the bathroom, he sat now on the bed patiently, waiting for her "be cool, you can do this, you've done it a million of times before with her" he said to himself thinking - granted we usually have sex first - "shut up, just shut up she's to special for that" he said "who's too special" Haley said from the door "Wow" he said, there she stood with no make up on, her hair in a bun and wearing sweats and he can say that no women has every look so good in sweats before, "Nathan you're freaking me out stop looking at me like that" she said her face becoming red , he walked over to her and give her a lingering kiss " let's get to bed" he told her "got to get ready for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow" he said "oh how fun is that going to be your mum and Karen hung over" she laughed "well let's get to it" he slap her ass playfully before jumping on the bed, she joined him " night Haley" he said "night Nathan" she said " I love you" they both whispered at the same time before going into a deep sleep, thinking of there future together

**I'm so sorry for your wait I really hope you like this chapter I sort of went in another direction I wanted to go in, in this chapter but I think it turn out ok so please, please read and review thanks again for your patience **

**ILUVOTH **


	17. Chapter 17

**You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating this story, please forgive me I always hate it when people don't finish their stories so please forgive me.**

Nathan woke up by the sun seeping through windows to his right, opening his eyes he saw a sight he wished he didn't have to see, the bed he laid in was empty, suddenly he was filled with hurt but then the door opened and Haley walked in, knowing she was still here after last night filled him with complete happiness, noticing the dress Haley had on made him thankful he was sitting down because if he wasn't he certainly would be on the floor. Now Nathan admitted to himself that Haley could make a sack look hot but this dress was different it was as if the god made this dress to fit her body perfectly, granted he was biased but she looked to him like a _true beauty._

"Nathan are you even listening to me" Haley said while moving her hand in front of him, her dress moulding itself to her curves.

"Yeah" Nathan spoke barely audible as he tried to gain control over his body, which was hard when his wife moving around the room making him if he wasn't madly in love with her before, it made him fall even more in love with her.

"Really. Then wha6 did I say" Haley said giving him a knowing look, not knowing that her presence was making him feel like a love struck teenager al over again.

"How you would rather stay here in bed with me all day then go to the wedding" Nathan said not liking the idea of other men looking at his wife.

"Really because I swore I said that you need to hurry up if we have to be at your mum's house in an hour" she said putting the finishing touches to her eye make up.

"An hour Hales, why didn't you wake me up" he said watching her pick up her lipstick sliding it across her lips.

"Well you looked do cute asleep so I thought I'd get ready and then wake you up and beside that it doesn't take you that long to get ready unless you've gotten all Hollywood on me in the last eight years" Haley laughed placing an earring in one ear and then the other.

"No I haven't, it just that if I have to look as good as your do right now it going to take me sometime" Nathan smile and walked over to her, sliding his arms around her waist.

"Oh you and your lines Mr Scott" Haley smiled leaning back into his chest, loving the feeling of being in his arms once again. Both thinking their finally where their belong; Home

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour , lots of kisses, many glances and plenty of smirking namely on Nathan's part, the pair of them were ready. "Nathan I don't want to sound like a nagging wife but hurry up were going to be late, then people with start asking question on why we were late, and then I will have to say that my husband is more high maintenance than me" Haley shouted up the stairs, Nathan have spent the last 10 minute rummaging through the drawers of his bedroom looking for something and when Haley offered to help he told her to go downstairs and he be down soon, so she did what he asked but her patience was wearing thin. Finally she saw him come down the stairs.

"Babe nobody is going to hear a thing your saying when they see how beautiful you are today" he said reaching the bottom of the stairs

"Well it is a good job my big scary husband is here to score them all off then isn't it" Haley said wrapping her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to give him a kiss on the lips.

"I got you something" Nathan said reaching into his pocket, bringing out a small velvet box. Hearing Haley gasped he gave her a small smile and opened the box revealing two diamond earrings "Peyton says that there would match your dress" he says handing her the box. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes "Please don't cry, if you don't like them tell me and I will take them back and get you something else" he said gently lifting her face so her eyes met his.

"No, no, there beautiful, thank you" she said trying to get over the shock of such a beautiful gift. She placed the box down on a table and removed her other earrings and then places the diamond earrings in each year "How do there look"

"There match your face…Perfect" he said leaning down to capture her lips once more.

"now were really going to be late" she says breathless

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the wedding where Nathan completely zoned in on Haley, not realising that he was supposed to say he was giving away his mum, so in return getting an elbow from his older brother, a small blush graced Haley's face and a laugh from Brooke and Peyton. The gang was sat around a table talking, Nathan hands was gently resting on Haley's thigh talking to Lucas and Jake about what else, Basketball. Haley, Brooke and Peyton where laying a game where their guessed a person life story, right now their were talking about a women across the room flirting with a waiter.

"Her husband left her for his younger secretary" Peyton says while sipping her champagne

"-And now she consistently trying to validate her self by flirting with younger men" Haley adds her hand resting over Nathan's

"-But no one wanted her so she had to redeem herself by getting every surgical enhancement going" Brooke added "Is it me or does she look like a trout" The girls laughed causing the boys to give them a questioning look.

"What are girls laughing at" Lucas said realising that when the girls are laughing, their usually up to something and that it never anything good

"Nothing" Haley said whilst placing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Oh my God" Brooke gasped walking around the table to take a closer look at Haley's earring. "There gorgeous" she said touching them, before moving her hand away quickly realising how expensive there are "wow 4.00 carat diamond, these babies are expensive, nice going superstar" She said turning to Nathan.

"Well my baby is worth it" he said rubbing his hand up and down his thigh. Haley smiled up at him. "She gets what she wants" Nathan said leaning down to kiss her

"Yeah but damn, these would have had to set you back a bit" Brooke said finally getting up and walking back round to her chair.

"Nah Haley deserve these, what's the point of being a basketball star and earning millions of dollars and not being able to spend it on the one you love, Haley's the reason I became a pro basketball player, I wanted to give her everything she wanted and more" Nathan said not noticing Haley sudden discomfort.

"I'm just going to talk to Karen for a bit" Haley said before moving off her chair and going across the room.

"Did I say something wrong" Nathan said looking around at the others

"Do you want to dance Brooke" Jake said holding his hand out to Brooke, she nods and their walk to the dance floor.

"I'm going to talk to my dad" Peyton said before getting up wanting to get away from the awkward situation.

"Luke" Nathan said giving him a pleading look

"Nathan, I don't know what you want me to say" Lucas said rubbing his eyes, knowing that Nathan just made what could be a big mistake or something that ma help him and Haley become stronger.

"Luke, tell me how to fix this" Nathan said finally realising what he said.

"Nathan, what I'm going to tell you may not like but I think you and Haley are going to hash this out, you can't hide from what happen, I know that is what Haley wants but to be together your going to have to talk to each other, it may end what you guys have once and for all but it may make you stronger, your just going to see where this leads because both of you need to know before you both become so tied up in this that it will hurt even more when it ends" Lucas said to his brother, hoping to god that it makes them stronger "take her outside and sit her down and talk, scream at each other but just come to some sort of decision on whether or not your relationship is worth because it will it hurt even less in the end" Lucas said slapping Nathan back before walking off to find his girlfriend.

Nathan sat looking around at the couples, Brooke and Jake dancing, bRooke face snuggled up to Jake chest while there children ran around the room, Peyton and Lucas were sat down talking about something that made them both laugh, and then at his Karen and Keith, where Keith was trying to get Karen to eat something which she wasn't going to after last night activities. Nathan than look at his mum a women who he long ago thought she would never get over the hurt she felt after Dan, but here she was finally happy and then he look at Haley, _god she's beautiful _he thought, Lucas was right he and Haley needed to talk there needed to figure out if their relationship was worth it, he knew it was but it time for Haley to know that he was going to fight like hell for them. He got off his chair and walk over to him, and asked her to come outside.

"So what do want to talk about" Haley said once there found a place settle and Haley sat down on a wooden bench, folding her hands over each other so she wouldn't fidget

"I thought we should talk about what I said inside" Nathan said sitting down on the bench

"No we don't what you said was stupid so let leave it at that" Haley said not meeting his eyes

"Haley wee have to talk about what happen, I agree what I said inside was stupid but it doesn't mean it wasn't true" Nathan said rubbing her hand that he took from the he lap.

"Nathan please lets not talk about this ok, lets have fun with our family an friends" Haley said trying to pry her hands away from him, however he wouldn't let her not before he was ready.

"No Haley, we need to talk about this, last night you didn't stop because you wanted it to be special, wait you did but that part of it , you stop it last night because your afraid that you will let me in and I will leave again but I won't Haley I promise I won't" Nathan said pleading with her

"I don't want to talk about this again , ok Nathan just leave it alone" Haley said before getting up and walking off

"I love you and the reason I left was because of you" Nathan shouted at Haley retreating figure.

"Me, you left because of me" Haley shouted turning around to look at Nathan "Who asked you to do that, I certainly didn't" Haley said

"I wanted to give you everything you wanted" Nathan said walking forward.

"You wanted to give me everything I wanted" Haley said "Funny because what I wanted more than anything was you" Haley said tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, Haley, I really am" Nathan said tears from his eyes finally appearing "I never wanted to hurt you, I promise you on our wedding day that would always protect you and I fail but know something, basketball never compared to you" Nathan said wiping the tears from his and her face.

"I can't do this, I thought that I could be here with you and forget everything that happen to us but I can't it makes it hurt more, I thought I was over us but I'm not and now I don't know what to do, I have to leave" Haley said turning around

"Please don't leave" Nathan said quietly

"I can't be here with you, I have to go" Haley said

"Don't leave, I'll go, I go back to LA and you'll never have to hear from me again you'll get the divorce you want and I'll do want every you want but please don't ask me not to love you because I will always and forever" Nathan said walking away

So that the next chapter hope you liked read and review please I don't know when the next chapter will be up and it may be sometime I'm will apologise in advance for that.

ILUVOTH


	18. Chapter 18

****

I am sorry for the delay on this chapter this is the last chapter of this story but also a kind of epilogue of the story as well so I decided that it was the epilogue.

Epilogue

Six months later

"I now pronounce you man and wife" the young looking priest says to the happy couple stood before him. Nathan walks towards Haley mouthing I love you to her and when he reaches her, he seizes her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Do you two always have to steal the limelight" Lucas argues interrupting their kiss "OH…don't stop on our account after all it is our wedding day" Lucas says pointing to himself and Peyton both laughing at the antics of Nathan and Haley.

"Sorry" Their both said, well Nathan said smirking but Haley mumbled.

"OK, enough of this chit chat lets get this party started" Brooke said, the others just laugh at Brooke for never changing. Her and Jake moved back to Tree Hill with the kids after the wedding of Karen, Keith, Deb and Larry when she decided after watching Lucas propose to Peyton that her family was in Tree Hill. She now owns a small boutique next to Karen's Café and Jake works at Tree Hill High as a History teacher.

__

Haley walked back into the room after half an hour with puffy red eyes walking over to the table with Lucas and Peyton oblivious to world around them.

"Haley, where Nathan we have some huge news for you both" Peyton said with a huge smile on her face.

"Nathan's gone home" Haley said feeling detached, She look around she haven't notice before but everyone was paired off she was alone.

"when he coming back because like a said we have some HUGE news for you" Peyton said again emphasising the word huge whilst moving her left hand around to show her ring off but Haley wasn't even looking her way.

"He's not" She says finally looking at them both watching their eyes go from confuse to angry

"so he left again, what's it this time" Peyton says angrily but Lucas wasn't mad at Nathan he saw the look on Haley's face and he new that Nathan didn't walk away voluntarily, he would of walk away if Haley had wanted him to but no other reason, the talk he suggested to Nathan didn't work in his favour and now both his best friend and brother were both hurt.

"you just let him go" Lucas says to Haley "you didn't even fight for him, for your marriage" Lucas had never been disappointed in Haley but he felt for sure that she would never let Nathan walk away not after the hurt she felt last time he left.

"You don't know what your talking about, there was never a marriage to fight for, he left it remember" Haley says to Lucas, she knew she should of let him in but she kept remembering herself when he left last time and it still hurt.

"If there was no marriage after he left them why didn't to get a divorce and don't say Nathan wouldn't of signed the papers, because although that is true you still didn't fight for the divorce and now your not fight for the actual marriage" Lucas said looking in her eyes "Remember when he left the first time, remember what you said to me, if you had a second chance you wouldn't let him go, you said you would fight like hell to stay together because that's how much you loved him" Lucas said.

"it's too hard" Haley says the tears threatening to come forward again.

"life hard but it's a lot easier if your go through the hard parts with someone you love, remember when you said that to me after the whole biological mother part of my life" Peyton said finally realising that Nathan wasn't the only one who needed to fight for their marriage

"Haley what were trying to say is that, you and Nathan are meant to be even you said so yourself, we just want you to be happy but let be tell yourself in the last 8 years the only time I've seen as glimpse of my best friend the girl who look for something good in everything is the last couple of weeks when you and Nathan were together so ask yourself what does that mean" Lucas said standing up holding out his hand to Peyton when a slow song started to play. Their both walked onto the floor holding each other swaying to the music Brooke and Jake came up beside them. Haley watch them all together and happy, watching them she new what she had to do scribbling a note for them on a napkin she left the wedding not looking back once. Lucas and Peyton saw her leave and turned to each other smiling not only for the new chapter of their lives together but the new chapter their two friends were about to take, walking back to the table their notice the note Haley left 'CONGRADULATION ON THE ENGAGEMENT SEE YOU SOON HALEY X'

"Nathan you need to stop" Haley says trying to pry her husband away from her neck. They had snuck away from the group after leaving the church and now hid behind a door leading to the main room

"umm….no just a little bit longer" Nathan said removing his lips from her neck then placing a kiss on her lips.

"Ok just a bit longer, but if anyone ask we were looking for…ooh " Haley moan when Nathan hit a sensitive spot.

"That's what I thought" Nathan said smirking.

__

"Nathan…Nathan" Haley shouted through the house hoping that Nathan hadn't left for the airport already. She rushed to his room flinging the door open only to find his bed made and the closet empty. She rummaged through her bag looking for her phone, with growing frustration she throws her purse to the floor and heads to the hallway for the house phone.

"Hi…when the next flight leaving for LA" Haley rushed her question before the person on the other end of the phone could answer.

"I'm sorry miss you've just missed the last direct flight to LA it left about 5 minutes ago, the next direct flight is tomorrow afternoon but there is a flight to LA but it has to stop over that should get you there for tomorrow morning" the women who sounded in her mid fifties spoke.

"ok…does that leave soon" Haley said picking up clothes and putting them in her over night bag not knowing how long she will be in LA for.

"it does, it leaves in about an hour" She spoke softly realising that Haley was in a rush to get to LA to find something or someone.

"thanks" she said before hanging up and calling a familiar number "hi.. I know your in the middle of your wedding but I left quickly and I just realised that I don't know where Nathan lives so it would be a great help if you could give me the number" Haley said down the phone.

"It's fine dear, but I'm going to have to be quick because I'm in the middle of my speech" Deb says laughing, Haley hearing all the guest laughing down the phone quickly wrote down his address and gave a quick thanks and apology to Deb ran out the house to get to the airport.

"Oh, your back we were about to go and send a search party but then I didn't want my children seeing anything that's PG-13 so we didn't" Brooke said smiling at the couple

"PG-13...who are you kidding Brooke their have you for a mother I'd be worried if their haven't seen anything PG-13 yet" Peyton slyly said poking Brooke in the arm jokingly. Brooke open her mouth in protest but was cut off my Jake

"She's right baby" Jake said before giving Lucas a high five

"see how much PG-13 you get tonight after that comment 'dear'" Brooke said stalking off. Jake running off after her, you could hear is grovelling from across the room.

"seriously where have you to been, people are supposed to be telling us to keep our hands off each other we are the newlyweds after all" Lucas said squeezing Peyton's hand.

"what can I say Luke, we have a lot of things to catch up on" Nathan said smirking to his brother, gaining a disgusted look from Lucas and a surprise look from Peyton. Peyton stood up and grab Haley hand dragging her across the room towards Brooke leaving two confused Scott brothers behind.

__

"welcome to LA" Haley whispered to herself whilst standing in the middle of LAX reading the sign above her head, picking up her bag she hailed a taxi. Giving the taxi driver the address and gaining a look from the driver like she was crazy she said the address again and said she was sure she had the right address she was on her way.

"ok… here we are" the driver said pulling up to Nathan house, Haley had to catch her breath when she saw the size of his house, doubt ran through her mind but she knew he was what she wanted paying the driver she grabbed her bag took a deep breath and went to the front gate.

"hi…I'm here to see Nathan Scott" she said into the intercom.

"Is Nathan expecting you" his butler said back to her looking confused, Nathan did say that he doesn't want to be disturbed.

"No…he doesn't even know I'm here, it's a surprise" she said back to him

"I'm sorry miss but Nathan is busy right now and he ask me not to interrupt" he said thinking it would be some random fan.

"oh… you see I'm his wife" she said again hoping that he would just let her in she really wanted to talk to Nathan.

"oh alright his wife… I'm sure you are but again Nathan doesn't want to be disturbed please just leave all I will call the police" he said having heard the whole I'm his wife story before, he definitely wasn't going to let her in now.

"OK…ok you had sex" Peyton said after dragging Haley and Brooke into a bathroom cubicle after nearly getting into a fight with two girls who would not leave the bathroom after Peyton ask them in her opinion nicely but really told them if their don't get out she would personally remove them from the building not just the bathroom.

"No I haven't, I would never have sex in a church or at a wedding" Haley protested, disgusted with the thought her friends would think she would have sex in a public place

"not in the church…last night though" she said back. Haley just blushed giving both girls the truth.

"Oh My God, you did how is that I didn't notice the glow it's all over you" Brooke said to her Haley her smile showing off her dimples when just twenty minutes ago she was in a sulk over her husband betrayal.

"you two were too busy dealing with the craziness that is Brooke at a wedding" Haley said pinching Brooke checks affectionately

"hey… I do not go crazy over wedding it's just that it's Peyton we been talking about our prefect wedding since we could talk" Brooke said becoming teary eyed.

"ok… none of that" she said to Brooke "what happen to me and Nathan are taking it slow starting again" Peyton said to the smaller one of her friends. After Nathan and Haley returned to Tree Hill during a daily lunch with her two best friends, after several questions from Brooke asking if the sex was as good as see remembered, Haley mention that her and Nathan had not had sex because they were taking it slow, starting again.

"Well, we did take it slow the first time but the second and third were a lot quicker" Haley laughed still blushing, her two friends mouths open at the words coming from their younger friends mouth who was known for not being open about her sexual relationship with Nathan.

__

After standing outside for a couple of minutes Haley realised that if she left now she would never have the chance like this again so she went round throwing her bag over the wall hoping it lands behind one of the tree that were covering Nathan's garden from on lookers, she climb up the nearest tree, climbing over the wall she tried to jump onto the connecting tree however she ended up rolling around on the floor stopping just before hitting a pair of legs. Looking up Haley sees a man with a unhappy look on his face, Haley gulped down her fear, ready for what the man had to say.

"let me guess your Nathan's wife" he said to Haley who was in the middle of gaining her composure.

"that would be me…Haley Scott please to meet you" Haley said holding her hand for him to shake

"Haley Scott, is it, how original" he said sarcastically "you need to follow me, Mr Scott is in a meeting and does not want to be disturbed but he said he wants you to stay in the front room while the police come" he then grabbed her arm and took her to the room.

"I know you think I'm crazy but I'm really his wife" she told what she presumed was his butler "look his favourite colour is blue he played for the Tree Hill Ravens in high school" the butler just look at her blankly "And his worst fear is for him to end up like his dad" the butler look at her curiously

"wait here I'll be right back" he said before walking out of the room. Haley turn and started to look around the room noticing the picture on his fireplace, it was of her Lucas and Peyton on graduation she wondered how he had the picture. Nathan walked into the room and his breath got caught in his throat when his butler came into the room and said his wife was in the front room he didn't believe it not after how there left it so he just told him to get rid of whoever it was but the butler persisted and said that he really needed to see her something in the butler voice made Nathan want to see if it really was Haley but doubt crept into his mind when walking from his den to the front room. However seeing her there it felt like time had stop with his heart see was here but why he wanted to know that more than anything. Feeling someone's eyes on her she turned around only to be met with the same crystal blue eyes she fell in love with all those years ago.

After a couple of minutes of no one speaking, Haley finally gain enough courage to speak "Hi" she said barely audible.

"hey…what are you doing here" he said noticing the hurt in her eyes after he spoke his words.

"when you left, you have no idea what I went through, we got married so young and then my parents left all I had was you and then you left and I was alone I know I had Peyton and Lucas and I will be forever grateful to them but their weren't you, and your all I every wanted, so one night after I cried a lot of tears I decided that I will never let anyone every hurt me again I never wanted to feel the pain of what I felt when you left me but I always wanted you always and forever right…no please just let me finish" she said when she notice he was about to interrupt " I tried to live without you Nathan but it never worked, I went on a couple of dates in college but after I started to cry he mention how my bracelet didn't match my dress well after that disaster date I realised that all I wanted was you and that if I ever got the chance to have you back I would never let you go" she finish "so I'm here to fight for you……for us" she said looking directly into her eyes "that's if you still want me" she laughed nervously.

Nathan walked forward, placed both hands on each side of her cheeks leaned down and kissed her lips "I love you… and I'll always want you, Haley James Scott" he leaned down again.

After the speeches, the Haley dragged Lucas up dancing for slow song "So I guess you aren't going to miss me when I go on my honeymoon" Lucas said to a smiling Haley

"I'm sure your brother will keep me entertain" Haley said to Lucas who now wore a scrunch up face at her comment.

"thanks Haley" he said to a smirking Haley. She spent to much time with Nathan he thought

"Well I he'll be to busy for me soon with him coaching the ravens" she said. After they returned Nathan was offered to succeed Whitey and he jumped at the chance until he saw what he would be coaching.

"Nathan will never be to busy for you Haley and you know that" she said and she nodded

"you mine if I cut in" Nathan said to his brother and wife

"sure…you two have fun" Haley said before turning round but Nathan caught her arm.

"my wife's a comedian everyone" he said to a laughing Haley "I love you" he told her

"umm…me too" she said loving the feeling of being in his arms again. She looked around noticing that Lucas didn't have a chance to sit down before Peyton dragged him back to the dance floor, and that Brooke was dancing with her two sons, you could tell from the look on her face see is a great mum to the kids while Jake was dancing with little jenny or not so little anymore. Nathan look to where his wife was looking

"hey let's have one of those" he said moving his head in the direction of Brooke and Jake with their kids.

"one I was thinking more than one" she said nuzzling her head closer to his chest.

"I think I can deal with that" he said kissing the top of her head

"Really" she said lifting her head to look at him.

"Yea lets have a whole basketball team, they'll be a lot better then the bunch of crap I have to look forward to this fall" he said

"Nathan are you sure I thought we were taking it slow" Haley said

"I know…we are…tell me if I'm pushing you…it's just that you'd make a great mum and if I did the complete opposite of what my dad did to me I'd make a great dad" he said hoping he wasn't pushing her

"it's not that…it's just you've never talk about wanting kids…I would love to have your children…we're going have to talk about the number because I'm not having a basketball team Nathan" she said

"OK but more than one" he said smiling

"more than one… you know we could sneak out and start right now" she said to him

"we could but wouldn't people miss us" he said looking around and noticing everyone occupied with someone else

"nah, plus since when has Nathan Scott been bothered by other people" she said dragging him off the dance floor. Their walked over the table scribbled a note on a napkin and walked out of the reception hand in hand. It would be Brooke who later found the note after the guest had left and Lucas and Peyton had gone to the airport, Jake swore you'd be able to hear her scream in Fiji where Luke had surprised Peyton with tickets and the note said 'CONGRADULATION ON THE WEDDING GONE TO MAKE A BABY SEE YOU SOON LOVE HALEY AND NATHAN X'

Well that's the end of How to Deal, I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it I will be starting to write more on I promise but I have writers block on that story so we'll see how it goes so please, please, please review

Thank you to all who reviewed this story, your words of praise mean a lot to me so thank you


End file.
